Unexpected
by perfect deceiver
Summary: Life was always a mundane challenge for Bella until one day everything changed. From just the simple arrival of a group of golden eyed students, to the heartless plan of her mother's, to a sudden attraction to a blonde boy. 2 parts only


The constant beeping of my alarm clock shocked me awake. Drugged with sleep, I clumsily tried to smack the snooze button on the device. After four failed attempts with my flailing arm, I managed to hit it in mid-beep. I felt sluggish and extremely tired, the wonderful sensation of waking up early.

"Bells get up or you'll be late for class!" My mother's voice rang from the hallway outside, her feet clattering down the wooden staircase. In a sufficient defeat, I got up from bed and began my morning ritual.

The trip to the bathroom was like an obstacle since my brain was still fogged up with sleep. The door to the bathroom creaked open once I got there, a trail of clothes behind me as I rushed in the shower. With a turn of a knob, I let out a silent shriek as cold water cascaded down over me. Now I was truly awake. After mixing the water to the right temperature, I washed away yesterday's grime from my body. My thoughts wandered on what the agenda for today was. Hmm school, home, homework, and sleep. Exciting.

Once dressed and ready, I swung my backpack over my shoulder and headed down the stairs. The waft of maple syrup lingering in the air hit me when I entered the kitchen. Mother was sitting at the table with a plate of freshly cooked waffles in front of her as well on my side of the table.

"'Morning mom," I mumbled out, slumping down on the chair and digging through my waffle stack.

"Good morning sweetie. Have a nice sleep?" She asked idly while taking a sip of her coffee as her brown eyes scanned the newspaper's headline. Renee, my mother, always looked her best even at this early in morning. Her brown hair was tied up in a high neat ponytail and her skin blemish free. I always wondered if I was somehow adopted, seeing as we are total complete opposites. I did have the same brown hair as her, but mine was wilder with streaks of red in it.

I wasn't a person to care of my physical looks so I hid behind cargo pants and long sleeved shirts which just happens to be my attire today. I know I dress like a guy. But what I can I say, it's comfortable and that's what matters. My mother had long on given up hopes of dressing me like lady. There was no way in hell was I wearing any form of clothing that opt for a free breeze on my legs.

"Yup," I licked the syrup tricking down my lips. My mother's eyes snapped up to look at me in disdain.

"Would you please answer me properly?" Did I forget to mention my mother is a proper etiquette lady? Well she is, which is another reason why I doubt we shared the same blood in our veins.

"Yes mother," I groaned silently. How I hated having to be proper, even when it was just the two of us. "Well, I better head off to class."

"Very well then I'll see back this afternoon." She said with a final nod, returning to the paper in front of her. There were no goodbyes, no drive safely, no have fun at school, and no I love you's between us. We were just common associates living in the same house with the role of mother and daughter in play. Without another word I hastily made my way out the front door, and into the cool morning air. I hated my life. It was all planned out in steps and goals written out by my dear mother. Come to think of it, this wasn't life at all.

I unlocked the door to my white sedan, throwing my bag in the back seat with a soft thud. Another day.

The drive to school was uneventful. Forks population less than a thousand, crime rate 1%. Pulling up into a vacant slot in front of the office, I killed the engine and listened to the silent confinement of my car. I watched as my fellow students laughed and lingered around the campus with cheery smiles and bright excited eyes. I envied there simply joys in life. I was a loner, well technically not really a loner since I had one friend. A knock on my driver's side window pulled me away from my morning observations. Looking out, I was presented with the juvenile smile of my best friend Chelsea. I felt the exact smile creep its way up my face.

Chelsea was the only girl I got along with since the beginning of freshmen year. We differ from our styles but we both share one mutual aspect and that was the craving of solitude. Opening my door I stepped out to glance briefly at her. Chelsea's blonde hair was left loose around her shoulders. She had a pair of loose fitting jeans that hugged low on her hips with a Dance More Worry Less white shirt to top it off. Staring at me were her dark green eyes, shining in unknown mirth. What made her perky this morning? Grabbing my bag from the backseat, I choose to voice out my thoughts on the matter.

To which she replied, "Gossip."

"Chels, don't tell me you're turning into a gossiper?" I teased, knowing she hated those kinds of stereotypical assumptions for blonde beauties such as herself.

"Oh how I laugh so hard. Shut up, but this is something you'd want to know." In a nervous habit of hers, she pushed her hands down the front pockets of her jeans as her eyes scanned around for any listeners. Her long lashes fluttering quickly like a hummingbird, she was so obvious. "A new family just moved in to Forks yesterday, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, and their four children, who just happened to be attending classes here!" She whispered in excitement. I couldn't help but smile, nothing interesting ever happens around here at Forks High. Come to think of it nothing exciting ever happens in this little town so just the mention of newcomers in the area was such a big deal of everyone.

"Four of them? Wow!" This was pretty much good news and I'd be lying if I didn't say I was interested in knowing more. I leaned back against the side of my car, scanning the crowd of any set of new faces. Inhaling deeply through my nose, the air smelled of cafeteria food, smoke, overused perfume, and mainly nature from the nearby forest.

"Yes four of them. From the information I heard, there is one girl and three boys. The girl isn't related to them but she moved to be with her boyfriend." She let out a sigh, Chelsea was a hopeless romantic.

"She's one dedicated girl." I said in awe.

"Love makes you do stuff you know?" Chelsea smiled at me, leaning against my car next to me.

"Do you think the other two guys are good looking and single?" I blurted out.

"I'd like to think so." The voice that answered me back had a deep velvety texture to it, definitely not belonging to Chelsea. Glancing at my left, my eyes widened in surprise and my cheeks flushed red at the guy leaning by the rear of my car. He was handsome in a dark prince sort of way. The guy had a cocky smile with intense gold eyes and untamed black hair framing his pale white face. I heard Chelsea let out a small gasp in surprise. We were busted.

The guy chuckled, eying me a bit before turning his direction to Chelsea. His demeanor changed quickly like a snap of the finger, from cocky to..awe. From the corner of my vision, I can tell Chelsea was admiring the guy as well. Struck in wonder. This was going to be interesting.

"Afton, stop staring at the girl. You're practically drooling." A high pitched voice said from behind him in a teasing tone. He shifted around to face the girl, thoughts of fire and flames smoked up my brain at the eye sight of her hair. She had thick curly locks of flaming red with a tinge of orange at the tips. She had similar golden eyes as Afton. Afton? Who names their kids Afton?

"Shut up Victoria." Afton growled out, causing me to tense up. He sounded animalistic.

"Easy now, Vicky was just stating the obvious dumbass." A guy walked up, wrapping his arms around Victoria's shoulders and resting his chin on top of her head. Clearly, stating to the whole school population that she belonged to him, in a loving image kind of way.

"Tame your girlfriend, James." Afton snarled, clenching fists tight his veins protruding from the back of his hands. The atmosphere thickened like a fog as the three eyed each other up with intense glares. Suddenly, a wave of calmness flowed over me. Freeing me from the strains of fear and uneasiness. My eyes were quickly drawn to another guy approaching our area. From a far away distance, I can clearly make out his broad shoulders. As he moved closer to us, I noticed pain was etched across his beautiful face his eyes narrowed directly at the other three. _The last one of the group._ A gentle breeze blew behind him, causing his honey locks to dance softly against his shoulders. The scent blown my way was undeniably addicting. It was a scent that I couldn't extinguish from any other smells I sensed before. Was it a new men's cologne? As his graceful steps grew closer to us, I noticed that he was tall. Maybe around 6'0" and higher.

He had the whole country theme snagged. From the black cowboy boots, to the crisp white button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked like a country artist stepping out from a magazine photoshoot. I wondered if he had the accent to go with it.

"What are you all fighting about?" He asked with a hint of country in his voice. Damn, a check mark on that!

"Afton, being a gawking hormone filled teenager." Victoria replied with a pronounce smirk on her pink painted lips. The glowing irritation in her eyes long gone. Huh, strange. Everyone's mood shifted, when he came along.

The country boy shifted his gaze to Chelsea and me, the intensity in them could have easily melted me to the spot. I felt myself get drawn into those intense orbs of gold, shaking that feeling away I frowned. What the heck was his problem anyway? Deciding to return the same look, I narrowed my eyes at him. It felt like an eternity passed by, our eyes staring into each other. Brown vs. Gold. James cleared his throat and let out a deep vibrating chuckle.

"You have yourself a match Jasper." I snapped my head at his direction, my eyes wide in shock. _Match_? What the fuck is he talking about? He and Victoria were staring at me with sly smirks. I felt nothing but confusion.

"James...just shut your fucking mouth up." Jasper's eyes flew back to my face, this time his eyes mirrored mine. He's confused also? Deciding this was enough I turned around and grabbed Chelsea by the arm. She glanced up at me and noticed the look on my face, without another word we silently left the Hunters and Victoria behind us.

Once safely out of earshot, Chelsea whispered in my ear in a rush. "What was that about?"

"Huh?" I glanced at her with a puzzled look.

"You and Jasper...I sense a connection between you two." She waved her hand in emphasize, drawing a couple of student's attention towards us.

"Would you cut it out with the theatric gestures? And there is nothing between us. He's just another cocky jerk!" I said harshly my temper getting the best of me. Chelsea was used to this and completely ignored my outburst with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh please, you know me sister. I can sense and see the bonds of people. You two have a connection." She persisted, giving me her 'I'm not fooled' look.

"Like the connection with you and Afton?" I hinted and noticed her cheeks turn red just by the mere mention of his name. "Proven guilty."

"Well at least I'm not denying it!" She huffed, wringing her fingers on the edge of her shirt.

"Yeah, yeah...anyways meet you at the cafeteria at lunch." We pulled apart and went our separate ways for first period class.

However, as much as I wished Chelsea to be wrong. She wasn't. I did feel a connection with the angry looking guy of the name of Jasper. I felt drawn to him like a moth is to a burning flame. I felt a sense of danger orbiting around him, though his eyes did prove my assumption. The way they looked directly at me made me feel like he was looking straight into my soul. That every small secret of mine could have been read by his intense golden eyes.

Before I knew it my classes flew by and it was lunch time. The smell of good ol' cafeteria food ran all the way down to the science building. With quick long strides I made it to the cafeteria in time to see Chelsea waiting for me at the lunch line. When she saw me, she frantically waved her hands up in the air as if she was a cheerleader. I rolled my eyes at her and frowned at her enthusiasm. Making my way towards her, I couldn't help but hear the small snippets of conversations as I walked passed a group of people.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the new students?" One girl, who I think was named Jessica, squealed in delight.

"Yes I did! Oh god do you think if Afton is single?" A girl named Lauren asked, twirling a strand of her hair as her eyes glazed over. No doubt thinking about him. No chance hun, Chelsea has that guy snagged.

"Afton is okay, but did you see Jasper?" Jessica fanned herself with her right hand, pretending to be flustered. "He is to die for! I wouldn't mind giving him some you know what." She sang out in a throaty whisper. Together she and Lauren giggled like the gossipers they were. No way was Jasper going to let that woman near him! Ugh, who am I to care? Damnit Bella, snap out of it!

"Bella," Chelsea called me out from my deep thoughts. I looked up to see in surprise that I was already standing in front of her. "Guess what?"

"Uhm what?" I asked carefully, watching her eyes glow wide as she fought down her excitement.

"Afton talked to me during Chemistry." She giggled. "Anyways, he seems like such a nice guy."

"Oh really?" I hummed out, taking a tray from the stack and placing a sandwich on it then a bottle of water.

"Yup," She was silent all of a sudden, which wasn't normal for a perky Chelsea. "I'm just a bit confused though."

"What for?" I said, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just feel like there is something more to him, from the rest of them." Chelsea didn't have to explain to me on whom she meant as 'them'.

"I feel the same thing."

"We think so much alike huh?" She nudged me with her elbow with a smile on her face.

"Not all the time," sticking my tongue playfully at her. We paid for our food and made our way to the corner area of the building, away from all the annoying chattering of the teenage lifestyles of the rich and popular. Chelsea and I were considered the outcasts. It didn't bother us at all, seeing as how everyone ignored us. Which we considered a blessing in disguise.

"Oh guess what I heard," taking my seat, I went on explaining what I overheard Lauren and Jessica talk about.

"That's disgusting. Has Jessica no shame at all, putting herself so low like that." Chelsea crinkled her nose, casting an evil glance at the person of subject. Her eyes switched over to Lauren who was beside her, talking to Jessica about Afton I bet. "Do you think Afton would like Lauren?"

I coughed out the water that went down my wind pipe, my eyes watering as I tried to take in a lung full of oxygen. Chelsea began rubbing my back at an attempt to help me.

"Chels!" I half screamed at her once I stopped my coughing fit. "Didn't you notice the look Afton was giving you this morning? And by god! You, yourself, told me he talked to you during Chemistry!"

"I know, I guess I'm self conscience." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Honestly, Chels if I were a lesbian I'd date you. That's how much I think you're better than Lauren."

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"That's a gross comparison."

"Shut up and it wasn't a comparison...it was more of a deduction."

Then everything tuned down into an audible whisper. Chelsea and I looked at each other, our eyes disconnected to look around. The students were staring at one direction, trails of whispers and sly looks. Curious to see what the main entertainment was, I shifted my eyes to the front entrance to see the new arrivals. Jasper and of the new gang were standing at the doorway, all eyes caught on them. They looked perfectly in ease, not trouble to the least about all the stares and talks about them. Kudos to them. Just then Jasper's eyes caught mine, as if he sensed me looking at him. The corner of his lip tugged upwards, forming a crooked smile. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was as if he was hypnotizing me, luring me into the depths of his soul.

"Bella," Chelsea poked me on my side, breaking me from my trance.

"What?" My voice was barely a soft whisper.

"You were staring silly girl." She smirked at me, eyes twinkling with giddiness.

"Ugh," Glancing down, I picked apart pieces of my sandwich. My hunger long gone, skipping away to the land of nowhere.

"Oh, they're heading this way." Chelsea uttered in shock. Looking up quickly, it was confirmed that they were heading our direction. Oh, fuck. This would cause a student body media spread. "Ah silent solitude, good bye old friend." Chelsea mocked taking a long sip of her soda, her knee bopping up and down below the table nervously.

"We meet again," Afton smiled warmly at Chelsea, who flushed red in shyness but still managed a small smile in return. "May we join you guys?" He inquired lifting his gaze to me for a brief second. I nodded my head returning to my mutilated sandwich.

I felt the empty chair beside me move and the sweet aroma from this morning embraced me in a warm hug. Tilting my head slightly, I peaked underneath my lashes at the boy beside me. My heart stopped for a brief moment when I saw his eyes looking at me intently. I raised an eyebrow at him, as he continued to stare without a hint of shame on his face.

"Do forgive my brother, he's having a moment." James said from the opposite side of the table. He was lounging comfortably, tipping the back of his chair slightly with a knowing smile across his face. Victoria giggled from his left side, winking at me with a friendly smile. It seemed genuine, to me at least.

"_James_." Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at his brother with a scowl. James lifted both of his palms up in surrender, giving his undivided attention to Victoria. "So you're Bella Swan?" He directed his interest to me.

I looked at him in surprise, "Uhm yeah, how did you know?"

"It's a small school you guys have here. People talk." Talk they did, I agreed in silence. He rested both of his elbows on the table, his long slender fingers intertwine with each other. After a moment of silence he spoke again, his voice ringing in that sweet accent of his. "So, I'm guessing ya'll know about my family?" He glanced at me at the corner of his eye, a smirk growing on his lips.

Shrugging my shoulders, "I personally just know you guys moved here yesterday and that's about it."

"That's it?" He sounded a bit intrigue.

"Yup, I'm not one to listen to gossip. It's all rather pointless."

"Hmmm," Jasper nodded his head, his lips moving fast that I didn't catch what he muttered under his breath.

"Hi!" A perky voice exclaimed from his other side. Looking up, I attached the voice belonging to Jessica. I let out a subtle sigh of irritation, which I thought went unnoticed except that Jasper chuckled as he looked at me. I blushed in embarrassment and continued to pull apart my lunch.

"Hey," Jasper replied but I had a feeling his eyes were still trained on me. From Jessica's huff of frustration, I would have guessed right.

"So my friends and I were wondering if you guys wanted to join our table?" She smiled brightly at Jasper, while clearly ignoring everyone else at the table. I scowled at her direction. How can someone be so ignorant?

"Sorry, not interested." Victoria answered for Jasper, pursing her lips in annoyance. Jessica mumbled an okay and just left without another word. "Not so very brave is she?"

"That's actually the first time someone managed to shut her up." Chelsea giggled, Afton's arm draped casually behind her chair. "Kudos to you!"

"Thank you, I specialize in bitches." I laughed, Victoria didn't seem that bad. Though she still had that aura of intimidation around her, or maybe it was radiating from James?

The bell rang, shocking me out of my thoughts. Lunch was over and I didn't even notice the time quickly passed by. I stood up from the table and with a set of goodbyes, made my way out through the front entrance.

"Bella!" A recognizable country voice called out to me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper, standing right behind me with a wide grin. I felt a sense of warmth spread along my body on prospect of how close he is to me.

Trying to ignore it, I gave him a small smile. "Yes, Jasper?"

"Chelsea said you had Chemistry next, it's my next class too."

"Oh, well come on then." Together we walked in silence down the hallways, whispers trailing behind us like bread crumbs. Jasper seemed a bit tense but when he caught me looking at him, he quickly softened down with an authentic smile. "Here we are, Chemistry with Pr. Burdock."

"Joy," he grumbled, eying the other students who were looking at us like we were some three headed creature. "What?" He practically growled at them, resulting to them stuttering and looking away at such great speed. I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's mood swings. I walked all the way to the back of the class, tossing my bag on the black tabletop. "What?" This time Jasper said it softly as it was directed to me. His expression was amused, seeing as I was still giggling like a little girl.

"You're mood swings Jasper. Seriously, you need to just chill." He scoffed at me and took the empty seat by me. "There you go again." I indicated to his sneer, waving my hand his direction.

"Sorry," he smiled crookedly again. "I have my reasons." I raised my eyebrow, hoping for an explanation but it never came. Class went out smoothly even with the back glances we received occasionally from time to time. I waited for the feeling of unease to approach with every look I got, but it never came. Every time its ugly face started to peek through the corners of my mind, a feeling of peace would wave over me from.

The bell rang pronouncing the end of class. As I got up, Jasper laid a hand on my arm causing my heart rate to spike by just that little touch. Snap out of it Bella! It's just a touch! Slowly I lifted my gaze up to the owner of the hand. Jasper gave me one of his crooked smiles.

"I was wondering if I can get your number?" He gazed deeply into my eyes and I fumbled with the strap of my bag.

"Oh, uhm...sure." I quickly darted it down on a piece of scratched paper, handing it to him with shaking hands.

"Talk to you later tonight pretty girl." With a wink, he carefully placed the piece of paper into his wallet and walked out of class. I stood there dumbstruck, trying to comprehend in my slow mind on what happened just a few minutes ago. Did that really happen?

**A/N: This is partially a two part one-shot..the last part will be posted up soon. Just adding a bit more details to it. And also thanks to Phoenix1855 for giving me some helpful lastnames to use. :] Reviews are highly appreciated..seriously..I love them! hehehe**


End file.
